The HP Ficlet Files
by loralee1
Summary: Each chapter is a separate ficlet or drabble. Written for various things and with a variety of characters. Includes odd ideas and bunnies.
1. Harry's Secret

Harry's Secret

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter

AN: I used the idea that Sirius left an old trunk for Harry in two different fics, a great reviewer, jabarber69, reminded me as a male that Harry would keep what he found in the trunk rather than put it back.

Harry Potter turned to Hermione and faked a yawn. "I'm beat, I think I'm going to call it a night," he said as he gathered up his things and headed up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione looked after him worriedly, "He is so tired all the time, this is the third night this week he's gone up early, Neville do you know if he's having nightmares?"

Neville shrugged, "He's behind his curtains with a silencing charm up when I go up, usually."

She bit at her bottom lip for a moment, and Neville squirmed slightly and said, "Look I'll go check on him, ok?"

"Would you Neville, I'd ask Ron but he's on rounds you know," she said looking relieved.

Neville nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Across the room Seamus and Dean saw Neville rush the stairs and after exchanging a glance followed him up to the dorms.

Harry was just climbing into his bed, a leather bound book in his hand, as all three boys burst into the room.

"What's the rush, Neville?" asked Seamus.

"Is there trouble?" asked Dean.

Neville blushed and Harry looked at the boys oddly.

Neville, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Hermione's worried because you've been coming up to bed so early, and you're always behind silencing charms when we come up, so I said I'd check on you," said Neville.

"You don't look like you're getting extra sleep either Harry," added Dean.

Harry blushed, "Guys, I'm not really sleeping I'm doing something else."

Seamus looked at the book and asked incredulously, "You're studying?"

"Er—" stutter Harry turning brighter red.

"It's not dark arts is it, Harry?" whispered Neville.

"NO!" yelled Harry then he sighed, "All right I suppose I can show you but you can't tell Hermione she just wouldn't understand. It is something that my Godfather left me."

Reverently he opened the book and showed the three boys the pictures in the carefully preserved album.

"Whoa!"

"Dear Merlin, look at those babies!" came awed response.

"Your Godfather gave you this?" asked Dean.

"Left it to me in his will," said Harry. He turned the page. "This one is my favorite."

The waving girl in the picture was only half dressed in Gryffindor quidditch robes, tousled blonde curls, smiling into the camera and giving a little jiggle with every wave.

There was a startled gasp from beside him and Harry looked up in to the chalk white face of Seamus Finnegan as he said, "Potter, you prat, that's my Mum!"


	2. Really, That Man!

Really, that man! By Loralee 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and company.

Written for the other character challenge on FlamingNargle: the reactions of characters _outside_ the Harry/Ginny/Luna triad to the trio.

"I beg your pardon?" said Minerva McGonagall with shock.

"I believe you heard me Minerva. Harry Potter must not be allowed to continue this unseemly liaison with Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. I want you to speak to the boy," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Me, you want me to tell Harry to end his relationships with Ginny and Luna?"

"You are his Head of House, Minerva, he'll listen to you I'm sure," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"I doubt that he would. He is deeply in love with those girls and they with him. They are happy, Albus. I had doubts that Harry would ever by happy but they positively glow when they are together," said Minerva.

"It's for the best that the relationship is ended Minerva. Perhaps you can tell Harry that it for the girl's sakes that he must discontinue seeing them. After all both girls have another year of school left. They cannot marry until after they graduate."

"Really Albus, you are out of your bloody mind if you think for one moment I will tell the savior of the Wizarding world that he cannot marry the two women who gave him a reason to destroy Voldemort."

"Minerva, you must understand, with the right guidance and connections Harry can remake the Ministry. He needs to make a politically sound marriage with good contacts and neither of those girls can't do that for him. I have selected…"

She cut him off eyes flashing. "Harry Potter has made quite clear to everyone that he no longer trusts you to look out for his best interests and this, this travesty just confirms my own opinion. I suggest you rethink this issue, Albus if Harry wants to remake the Wizarding world or the ministry or even Hogwarts I doubt he needs or wants your guidance."

Minerva McGonagall stormed from the room never in her life had she been so close to using the killing curse. Really, that man!


	3. But Luna Drabble

Drabbles 

Title: But Luna?

Prompt: Logic

Rating: PG

Warnings: implied threesome

Words: 100

Written for FlamingNargles

"But Luna?" whined Hermione.

"Luna _and_ Ginny"

"But you could have anybody, Harry."

"But I want Luna _and_ Ginny."

"Isn't that being just a little selfish?"

"You just said I could have anybody."

"Anyone."

"Would you feel better if I said, Ginny wants Luna and I?"

"But it's not logical, Harry. It's supposed to be one girl, one boy."

"It doesn't have to be logical. It just _is_," said Harry firmly. "You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Of course!"

"I love Ginny _and _Luna and they love me."

"But Luna?" muttered Hermione.

Harry laughed, "Don't ever change, Hermione."


	4. Snape's Return

Snape's Return 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter 

Post HBP

It was the shock, they would agree later that kept them pinned in their seats, the shock that an unknown could walk in to the secure meeting, the shock that no one had thought to change the wards after Dumbledore's death. They would agree that it was good that Moody was dead or he would have killed them all for their lack of vigilance.

It had been a typical meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. They all would voice their opinions loudly, repeatedly, angrily. They would argue, bitch and moan and in the end each time Potter would go out and do what had to be done. He stood there each meeting watching from the shadows, never taking sides.

That night, when the cloaked figure staggered into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place they'd once again been arguing about the Horcruxes. Two still could not be found, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's brooch. The man hidden in the dark cloak stumbled into the kitchen and the vaunted Order sat still, shocked and only watched as the man staggered to Potter and sunk to his knees.

Potter's wand was the only one out as the man emptied the grimy bag at Potter's feet, the golden cup of Hufflepuff clanking against the filigreed brooch of Ravenclaw. One dirty hand pushed back the hood as the other offered up a wand, hilt first.

"Potter, I've done as Albus asked," he croaked, "I'm tired, my life, my magic and my soul are yours to do with as you choose."

They sat there as Severus Snape offered up the ritual oath; they sat and watched as Harry Potter, wand pointed directly between Snape's eyes, considered those words. They hardly dared to breathe as Snape calmly waited for Potter's decision, life or death.

"Legilimens!" came the unexpected spell

Harry tore through Snape's shields. Snape tried to cooperate, to lower them but he'd held them so long that it was most painful. Harry didn't wait. Snape stiffened and started to shake at the pain of the memories Harry was dredging up.

Faster and faster they came, his childhood, Hogwarts, Marauders, Malfoy, Voldemort, Dumbledore. The images slowed, the unbreakable vow, Dumbledore's orders, the Horcrux search, and Voldemort's location. As Harry withdrew from his mind he pitched over into the blessed relief of unconsciousness, 'with luck' came his last thought 'I won't wake up.'

AN: I keep thinking I'll expand this one but I have quite a few projects in the works now so it probably won't get done.


	5. Harry Addams

Back in September there was discussion on the Caer Azkaban group about a Harry Potter/Addams Family cross and I wrote these at that time. I will never actually write the whole story but these are things that came to mind. If you want to read a really great HP/ Addams Family crossover see Isthar's Family Values on fanficauthors (dot) net.

Harry raised by the Addams Family with eventually Harry/Wednesday pairing.

Pre Hogwarts;

"Hey, Pusgly, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry."

"Well, you know how your dad is teaching me about the family business and how I supposed to marry Wednesday and take over as head of the family someday?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought I should ask you if you had a problem with that because you are a real Addams and should you be the one to take over," said Harry.

"Nope, I want to be like Uncle Fester, live off your hard work and be an embarrassment," said Pugsly with a grin

"Oh, if you're sure, then," said Harry returning the grin.

"If I change my mind though I'll assassinate you, okay?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, you can try."

"So, Harry can you help me with this? I want to blow up Uncle Fester but he keeps getting away."

Harry nodded and the boys bent their head toward mayhem

At Hogwarts; 

"Good morning Wednesday," said Harry.

"Harry," replied Wednesday.

"I heard that Malfoy boy gave you a hard time, would you like me to kill him for you?" asked Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, but I think I'll do it myself," said Wednesday.

"All right, but if you'd like help just let me know," said Harry.

"Go back to your own table, Potter," said Pansy with a sneer, from beside Wednesday. Both of them turned toward the girl, Wednesday raising an eyebrow.

"If you think that House boundaries are going to keep me from speaking to my wife you are as stupid as you are ugly," said Harry coldly, then he turned back to Wednesday, "May I escort you to Potions, My Lady?"

Potions;

Harry sat his cauldron on the workbench.

"Potter, that is not the appropriate cauldron for this class. 10 points from Ravenclaw," snarled Snape.

"Professor, the supply letter said a number 2 pewter cauldron. Grandmama says that buying plain pewter is a waste of money, as they are two easy to melt. Grandmama wonders if you receive a kickback from the cauldron maker. Grandmama says that the copper clad number 2 pewter is much better because the copper holds the runes to prevent explosions and maintain a stasis if the brewing is interrupted or for transport, much better that plain pewter. Grandmama says--"

"Potter, I could care less what your 'Grandmama' says, 10 points for talking back," Snape then noticed Wednesday's cauldron was identical to Harry's so he stomped over to the other side of the room.


	6. Need a Hero

Need a Hero

by Loralee

Ginny Weasley had always believed she was destined to marry a hero. She'd loved Harry Potter ever since her mother had told her bedtime stories. She would marry Harry who was a hero, he would shower her with riches and fulfill her every whim.

She was elated when he saved her from Tom and the Chamber but heartbroken when he then failed to declare his undying love. Eventually she decided to take matters into her own hand and encourage his devotion. A couple of doses of love potion and she had her hero. It didn't last long. She couldn't compete with Voldemort even with love potion so she let it lapse and sent Harry off to war. There would be time when he had dealt with Voldemort

She wasn't lonely of course while Harry was off dealing with the evil wizard. There were plenty of other boys who would show her the affection she desired.

Then came the day of the final battle when she stood on the line with others from the school to fight at Harry's side. Well not actually at his side, of course but on the same field, in heroic defense of the school. She was sure to win awards in her own right.

She screamed herself hoarse with the pain of the cruciatus curse. When it stopped she could only stare up at the evil woman above her. The tip of Bellatrix's wand had just begun to glow with the beginning of a final curse when her chest exploded outward and she collapsed with a look of incredulous surprise.

Then he was kneeling beside her, bruised, battered, bloody, and glowing with victory.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" he asked tenderly pushing hair from her sweaty face. She could only shiver as tears coursed down her cheeks. He lifted her in strong arms and she glimpsed the body strewn battlefield and realized the battle was over. He carried her away from the blood and gore, the moans and screams of pain. She put her arms around him and realized she had her hero. She wouldn't let him get away. She would do whatever it took to keep him, to bind him to her. She would have her hero with his fame and wealth and position. She would have Neville Longbottom.


	7. Headline News

Headline News: The About Albus Dumbledore  
by Loralee  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

AN: This came about due to conversation on the recent revelation by JKR about Dumbledore.

**Headline News**

The Truth About Dumbledore

by Lotta S Candle

Recent allegations by JK Rowling about Albus Dumbledore have prompted this reporter to seek out the truth from those who might know. Rowling best know for her unauthorized and highly sensationalized biography of Harry Potter has claimed that Albus Dumbledore former Headmaster of Hogwarts was in fact gay.

We asked several well known associates of Albus Dumbledore their thoughts on this allegation.

Retired Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said Albus was a great man but even great men have their flaws however that was not one of his. Albus had a long time romance with Sybil. Everyone on the staff knew that was why he kept her shut up in her tower, to protect her and prevent his enemies from using her against him. Professor McGonagall refers to now deceased Divination Professor and Seeress Sybil Trelawney who as we know now spoke the prophecy that brought about the defeat of Voldemort by Harry Potter.

Filus Flitwick retired Charms Professor however has a different opinion. I don't think that Albus cared one way or another about Sybil but he certainly cared about Minerva. I could see it in his eyes. She was about the only one who's opinion really mattered to him. It's a shame she never returned his affection. When asked about Dumbledore's supposed affair with the dark lord Grindelwald he said, I'd hardly think we fought a world wide war because of a lovers spat.

Long time friend and associate Dedalus Diggle had this to say, Oh my yes, Albus's proclivities were well known in certain circles, just look at how he dressed. He always had the most gloriously, flamboyant robes. He was very discrete in his liaisons though I'm sure I don't know anyone who will admit to anything.

Current Minster of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour said It doesn't surprise me in the least to find that Dumbledore was bent. Just look out how he defended that Snape fellow and he was particularly obsessive about Potter. It explains a lot. Harry Potter could not be reached for comment.

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom declined to comment and refuse this reporter the chance to speak with the portrait of Dumbledore that currently resides in his office.

I asked Aberforth Dumbledore owner and operator of the Hogshead Pub in Hogsmeade if his brother was gay and he had this to say, I believe if anyone had asked Albus when he was alive he'd have found it vastly amusing, he'd have smiled, eyes twinkling and offered you a lemon drop, confessed he was very happy. Then he'd have changed the subject. A man's private life is just that.


	8. Potter's Prankster Proxies

Time to Learn

By Loralee

omake for chapter 7 Time to Learn based on Harry suggesting the twins fill the Black and Potter seats on the Wizengamot.

Potters Prankster Proxies

Harry walked into the Minister's office wondering why he'd been summoned.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Potter, we need to discuss your Wizengamot proxies," said Amelia Bones with a frazzled look.

Albus Dumbledore sat beside her desk. Harry noticed his eyes weren't twinkling at all in fact he'd almost swear the man was depressed.

"What about them?" asked Harry.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened them she looked directly into Harry's eyes. "They have to go, Lord Potter. The government will collapse if you let them continue. I could understand the whoopee cushions on each chair. The cheering draught in the mid meeting tea made for a nice afternoon and the prank war between them and Algie Longbottom and Les Moore at least was kept of the chambers. But this-- this is the last straw. Rampant flatulence and belching is not conducive to proper voting! The members are refusing to leave their offices."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure I follow."

Amelia took another deep breath, "Observe. Albus if you would?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh and nodded. Harry thought it odd that he had yet to say anything.

Amelia said, "All in favor say aye."

Dumbledore opened his mouth a very loud, extraordinarily long belch issued forth. Harrys mouth dropped open.

Amelia said, "Those opposed?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth. "Nay," he said softly. It was drown out by the loud burst of flatulence. Dumbledore squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he was surrounded by the green gases.

Harry fell out of his chair laughing.


	9. A House Elf Always Knows

A House Elf Always Knows

by Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I owned a house elf.

Harry was sitting on his bed, back against the wall when he heard a small pop and saw Dobby standing in his room. He blinked at the elf and then blinked again when he realized the elf was holding a broom.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dobby is bring Master Harry Potter sir his broom. Dobby is finding it where it didn't belong," answered the elf handing the broom to Harry.

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks Dobby I really appreciate this, er, the Ministry won't know you're here will they?"

"They's only sees Dobby's magic if Dobby wants thems to," said the little elf somewhat sheepishly.

"That's good, er, is there something else you want?" Harry asked the fidgeting elf.

Dobby peered closely at Harry a moment and then snapped his finger and a tray with a full breakfast on it appeared on Harry's lap.

"Dobby knows Master Harry Potter sir is hungry, why is Master Harry Potter sir not eating properly?" asked Dobby.

Harry dug into the food and mumbled, "Dudley's on a diet again. It's easier not to bother them."

Dobby stood fidgeting while Harry ate until something the little elf had said caught up with his brain. "Wait a minute, Dobby you called me Master, why did you call me that?"

"Dobby is being sorry Master Harry Potter sir but Dobby is baby bonding Master--" he broke off as Harry held up a hand.

"Please Dobby, just call me Harry, and what is a baby bond?"

"Yes sir, Master Harry, sir. When an a baby is being borned to a family, the family is using a baby bond to tie the house elf to the child. Its not being a full bond until the child is being grown up. Elfs's are being dying if thems not being bonded to a wizard or family or property. Dobby is happy that Master Harry sir is freeing hims from bad master but Dobby is being wanting Harry Potter sir to being new Master. Dumblydore is being telling Dobby Master Harry sir is not being able to bond because Master Harry Potter sir is being a child so Dobby is using baby bond and now that Master Harry sir is not being child any longer Dobby is asking to be bonded to Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry stared open mouthed at the little elf and then finally asked, "What do you mean, Dobby that I'm not a child anymore. I'm not of age yet."

Dobby shrugged and said, "House elfs always know. Master Harry's godfather is gone. Dobby is sorry for Master Harry's loss but Dobby is knowing that Master Harry is now controlling properties and vaults and is grown up wizard. Maybe Master Harry should go to the goblins."

"What properties?" asked Harry still a bit confused.

Dobby wrinkled up his forehead in thought and said, "Dark, nasty house in London, flat in Diagon Alley, cottage in Godrics Hollow, beach house in--"

"Stop," said Harry, "How do you know all this Dobby?"

"Dobby must know where to clean," said Dobby then he added, "With proper bond Dobby will be able to work much harder."

Harry sighed and pushed the tray off his lap, "You know Hermione is going to kill me, you're going to have to explain it to her. What do I need to do?"

"Master Harry Potter sir accepts Dobby as his?" asked the little elf, bouncing.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, Master Harry Potter accepts Dobby as his house elf and friend."

Harry felt a small surge in his magic and Dobby stood a little taller and the Potter crest appeared on the front of his shirt.

"What may Dobby do for Master Harry?" asked the little elf.

"Well Dobby, can you take me to Gringotts in a bit?"

"Yes sir," agreed the elf.

"Good, the flat in Diagon Alley, is it vacant?"

Dobby got a far off look for a moment and then nodded.

"We'll move there for now. Let me get dressed and pack and we can go."

Dobby looked doubtfully at the clothes that Harry pulled on and with a gesture made them fit Harry much better. A wave of his hand packed Harry's trunk and it disappeared along with the broom and Hedwig's cage.

Harry glanced around the room and then took Dobby's hand and they left Privet Drive forever.

AN: Just a bit of bunny that was bothering me. Probably no more to this, although it may show up in something else eventually. Thanks for reading.


End file.
